character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Caliborn/Lord English
|-|1= |-|2= |-|Lord English's Quote= |-|Base= |-|God Tier= |-|Lord English= Summary Caliborn, also known by his chathandle undyingUmbrage, is a male cherub with cherry red blood from a dead session of the game who sharesSburb Logo a body with Calliope. He was confirmed Sburb Logo to be the young Lord English. His sign is ophiuchus (⛎). He's one of the most powerful races in Mspaintadventures franchise, he wants to be the strongest being in the existence (Spoiler alert: He did become) but he also liked to draw but for some moments until he wanted to kill Yaldabaoth in which later he became the unstoppable and indestructible Lord English in which he was so powerful he slayed most of all dark gods destroyed timelines and even killed author itself. Power and Stats Key: Base | God Tier | Lord English Tier: Unknown, 5-A | 2-A | High 2-A, goes up to 1-B Name: Caliborn, the Lord of Time, Lord English, the Angel of Double Death, UndyingUmbrage Age: 11 "units" | Older than time Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Homestuck Classification: Cherub, Sburb Player, God Tier, Lord of Time | Indestructible Paradox Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology, 4th Wall Awareness | Same as before, Flight, Time Manipulation (As the Lord of Time, he has complete control over the flow of time.), Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Control, Clairvoyance (Can observe events across space and time.), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8; Can only be killed if his death is 'Heroic' or 'Just'), Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Sealing, BFR, Acausality (Types 1, 3 and 4) | All previous powers at their fullest potential, Transcendent Demon Physiology, Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence (Exists simultaneously across all timelines even before his emergence.), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation (His existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, and he can cause "Double Death", completely erasing a person from existence.), Probability Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Regeneration (High-Godly; Was alive even though his existence and reality he is within were being destroyed.), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8, and 9), Can Bypass Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8) and Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Fate Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Using Gamzee's powers, he inserted himself into Dave's dreams and influenced reality from them. By using these powers, he willed himself into existence within the dreams of people across as many universes as possible, masterminding the surfacing of his true power from these manifestations, despite having his original soul cast into the void.), Fear Manipulation, Abstract Exsitence (Is physical embodiment of death.), Cosmic Awerness, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Various types of powers from God Tiers (As seen here.) Attack Potency: Unknown (When we were first introduce to caliborn we have not seen much.), Large Planet Level (Destroyed 15 planets.) | Multiverse+ Level (Fought with mastered God Tier John, Killed Yaldabaoth.) | High Multiverse+ Level (Killed Countless dark gods or horrorterrors which live in furthest ring in which transcends Genesis Frog and Dream Bubbles.), goes up to Hyperversal Level (Was going to destroy all paradox space which contains Total of 16 Spatial Dimensions and it's explained here, Killed Andrew Hussie.) Speed: Unknown, FTL+ (Able to travel to other planets.) | Immeasurable (Can kept up with Mastered God Tier John.) | Omnipresence (Exists in every timelines and as evidenced by his quote "HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO OUTRUN ME WHEN I AM ALREADY HERE?") Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown, Large Planetary | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+, goes up to Hyperversal Durability: Unknown (We don't see Caliborn getting hurt.) | Multiverse+ Level | High Multiverse+ Level, goes up to Hyperversal Level Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, Planetary | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+, goes up to Hyperversal Intelligence: Above Average (Was able to command the felt by himself and is the Lord of Time so he also knows how to use time.) | Nigh-Omniscient (Doc Scratch was created when he got genes of Lil Cal which is Lord English, It's also confirmed by Hussie that LE has all the powers of first guardians.) Weaknesses: Due to the unusual method behind his predomination, Caliborn is stuck in a perpetual state of prepubescent immaturity. | Lord English is weak to the Ultimate Weapon. |-|1= Note: Here |-|2= Note: LE getting harmed by Aradia is pure outlier. Others Standard Equipment: His AK-47, Cane, Lil' Seb, Lil' Cal, the Ring of Void, The Felt, The Ultimate Weapon, and Juju Breaker. | The Green Sun Cane and the Golden AK. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Cane Users Category:Gun Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fate Manipulators Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Fear Manipulators Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users